


Orders

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, five sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny gives Frank some orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

"Lean on me," Jenny orders as she pulls Frank out of the truck and he does, lets her all but carry him into Corbin's cabin. Laying him down on the couch, she hurriedly checks the wards around the entrances before grabbing the first aid box and checking his wound, untying the field dressing she'd fashioned and hoping for the best. 

For the first time ever, they seem to have a bit of good luck, because the wound's not as deep, not as bad as it looked on first glance and she tells him so, hoping he doesn't notice how her voice shakes with relief. She knows he has when he smiles gently, reaches out his uninjured arm to her cheek and whispers, "Good... because I have no intentions of going anywhere for a long while yet."

The words make her smile as she gives him another order, tells him he's not allowed to anyway, but he smiles back and even if it's not a promise they should be making, not the way things are at the moment, it's one they seal with a kiss. 


End file.
